


Collected Ficlets

by Dashin



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashin/pseuds/Dashin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically anything that doesn't really warrant its own work. </p><p>Obviously my first time using the author-bits of AO3, so if anyone has any suggestions on tag/functional fixes I could implement, please feel free to tell me!</p><p>Chapter 1 - Billy/Teddy. Billy gets into a spot of trouble. Teddy, as usual, is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riser - Billy/Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Billy gets into a spot of trouble. Teddy, as usual, is there to save the day.
> 
> A short little thing I wrote like three years ago. Inspired by [this](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/22550715795) lovely piece of art by the equally lovely Julie.

_“IwanttosendthemawayIwanttosendthemawayIwanttosendthemawayIwanttosendthemawayIwanttosend–”_ Teddy hears Wiccan’s chant cut out above him, and he _knows_ what’s going to happen next without even looking at the witch, who is _brilliant_ enough to decide to start a spell to transport more enemies than any of them can count two hundred feet above the ground when he knows full well that the completion of said spell will wipe his powers out completely.

Teddy doesn’t let him fall more than fifty feet before catching him, and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning at the not-quite-surprised sound Billy makes when he does, the other boy’s arms immediately flinging around his neck, though they both know Teddy will never drop him–and even if he did, Teddy would just catch him again. 

They both get a little caught up in each other when Billy catches his eye, which just makes him hover for a long moment, smiling back, before Billy coughs quietly. “Uh, T? We’re kind of still in the air.”

Billy loves it when Teddy blushes. Even when he’s green. “Oh-right. Going down, then, Mr. Kaplan?" 

Tommy’s already there when Teddy lands, and he’s got his arms crossed, tapping a foot like he’s been waiting there all day. Teddy rolls his eyes as he very carefully sets Billy down, though neither of them are too keen on getting more than a couple centimeters away from the other. Billy leans on Teddy as surreptitiously as possible, and Teddy lays a supporting arm across his back as Eli, Kate and Cassie rush over to make sure Billy’s okay–and in Eli and Tommy’s case, to tell him how reckless he is. 

Billy just nods and agrees with them, and Kate puts a hand on Eli’s shoulder before he gets the chance to launch into one of his lectures. They all pretend that he won’t do anything reckless the next time the opportunity arises, even though every single one of them knows that he will, without hesitation. Eli just sighs and reminds everyone that he’ll be late for patrol tomorrow because he’s going to see his grandpa after school before Teddy scoops a visibly faltering Billy into his arms again. 

"Hey, T?”

Teddy just grunts in response as they fly over the park. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one inspired by some lovely art courtesy of Kaciart, found [here](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/18529377548).
> 
> * * *

Wiccan _almost_ manages to get out of the way of the Skrull ship's cannon, but the blast just clips his side and completely shatters his focus just long enough to break the spell he'd been in the middle of chanting and giving the three Skrull ships that he _had_ noticed the chance to wriggle out of it and escape. The last one, however, isn't so eager to rejoin its comrades.

No, it goes after Wiccan, who is still slightly disoriented from being forcibly knocked out of his spell, not to mention the ringing in his ears, which is even worse, considering the situation. For all he knows, there's no Skrull ship making a beeline for him, and nor is there a very angry Hulkling with very ruffled (metaphorical) feathers doing the same, but with much better intentions.

Or, well, Wiccan doesn't _think_ Hulkling's going to try to kill him, but the growling sound he makes as the other boy all but tackles Wiccan out of the air casts a tiny shadow of doubt on that assumption. Hulkling doesn't let him go once he's got his bearings back, either, despite Wiccan's attempts to disentangle himself from Hulkling's arms, but the latter only manhandles him until he's holding him a little _too_ securely, and Wiccan finally gives up. For the moment. Until he gets on the ground. Where he _doesn't_ feel like an errant toddler being carried by his pissed-off daddy.

And that is the _last_ thing he wants to think about when he thinks about Teddy, which only proves to make him more indignant. By the time Teddy reaches the ground, Billy's practically steaming--or is that his magic flaring up?

"Put. Me. Down." He bites out, and Teddy complies--and promptly backs him up against the wall he conveniently landed in front of for just this reason. Contrary to what Billy would like to think, Billy is not hard to read. "I am not some damsel who needs rescuing all the time, Teddy!"

"Oh really?" Teddy quite literally growls, placing both hands on the wall to either side of Billy's head and leaning in close. "Then stop _acting_ like one."

Billy balks, and shoves at Teddy's shoulders with both his hands and his magic. It's enough to send Teddy stumbling back a step with another angry growl. "I don't know what delusion you're under, but I do _not_ need to be saved every time something goes a little wrong. It's part of the job, which you'll notice _you're not doing_ when you spend all your time worrying about _me_!"

Teddy nearly has to turn away in order to control himself, but manages it by shutting his eyes and counting to five before replying--and even that barely gets the job done. "My _job_ , as you put it, is making sure our spellcaster--my _boyfriend_ \--doesn't get himself _killed_ every time we go on patrol. Personally I think I've--" Both Eli and Kate shove themselves between the other two, Kate placing a stern hand against Billy's chest in an attempt to calm him down, and Eli throwing up an arm between himself and Teddy, who's moving like he's trying to get back in Billy's face again.

"Back off, both of you." Eli says flatly, in his best heed-my-words-or-face-my-wrath voice. When neither of them react in the least, and he sees the glow coming from Billy getting more intense. He frowns harder. "Don't make me suspend you." That threat is enough, at least, to make Teddy stop fuming, and Eli honestly wasn't expecting to get much of a reaction out of Billy. The last time the spellcaster was so in his magic's thrall he nearly became Scarlet Witch 2.0, and _none_ of them want that to happen again. "Kate."

Kate delivers a sharp blow to Billy's jaw which drops him like a rock. "He'll be okay." She says immediately upon catching him.

"No." Eli says when Teddy immediately starts towards Kate and Billy, "We'll take care of Wiccan. Go home."

* * *

Teddy spends an hour punching things in the training room, blowing off steam and thinking far too much. Nobody's come in yet, though he's pretty sure he heard someone downstairs a while ago, and it's not like he's being quiet about his abuse of the training equipment. Frankly he's surprised Eli hasn't come up here to yell at him about _that_ , too.

His desire to hit things is starting to wane now though, and his concern about Billy's welfare is starting to come a little more to the forefront. He's still convinced that he is in the right in this, but that doesn't mean he can stay mad at Billy for extended periods of time.

And that's when his resolve breaks and he only stops long enough to grab his jacket, which doesn't _quite_ fit over his uniform, which he never actually got around to changing out of and has a moment of being jealous of Billy's ability to just _wish_ himself out of his uniform. But that just reminds him of the fact that he has _no idea_ where Billy is, and is not so hopeful to think that Billy's would answer his call--if he even has his phone with him, which Billy doesn't have complete faith in anyways.

But Teddy knows Billy well, and he was there when the Avengers were "evaluating" the team, and there _was_ a place Billy always went when he "wasn't good enough"--something Teddy always scoffed at because Billy is _never_ not good enough. But Billy's always been hard on himself, and while he might be unpredictable in most peoples' eyes, he definitely isn't for Teddy.

Nonetheless, Teddy's somewhat nervous as he approaches the bench outside the old Avengers Mansion, but some of the tension leaves his shoulders when he sees the familiar silhouette sitting there, smack in the middle like he always does. Teddy approaches from behind, but stops sharply a couple feet back when he hears a sound coming from Billy that sounds suspiciously like sniffling, and any intention Teddy might have had of continuing their argument, even in a more civil manner, just rushes out of him.

He stands there for a minute, watching him. Billy's in his civvies, and he's sitting with one knee drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around it, and Teddy's pretty sure he can hear him talking very quietly to himself between sniffles. Teddy would probably be shuffling his feet if he weren't so scared of startling Billy and making him run again. Eventually, he opens his mouth and is about to say something, when Billy gives this weird twitchy flail thing that moves his entire body and quite frankly, scares the _shit_ out of Teddy.

"...Billy?" Teddy starts, finally moving to stand at the end of the bench, one hand on the back of it. "Are--are you okay?"

Billy doesn't move at first, but after a long moment, he wipes his nose with one sleeve before turning to give Teddy a real damn sad excuse for a smile. "Yeah." He sniffs and lets his leg drop, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the ground between his feet and doesn't say anything more. After a moment Teddy sighs and sits down next to Billy, who moves over almost immediately before Teddy even has to ask. "I know what you're going to say, and you're right."

Teddy immediately shakes his head and slides a little closer, his resolve completely disintegrating now that he's actually sitting next to Billy and not fueling his own anger by beating shit up. Billy has a bruise on his jaw where Kate had to hit him, but Teddy does his best to ignore it. Kate only had their best interest in mind. They did _not_ need another incident with Billy losing control. "No. It's okay."

Billy snorts, giving Teddy a disbelieving look out of the corner of his eye. "Then what was that whole thing today _about_? Did you mean it?" Teddy knows exactly what part of their fight Billy's talking about, too, and it makes him vaguely sick to his stomach to _think_ about the fact that he said something like that, to Billy of all people. He grabs Billy's chin and pretends to ignore the resulting flinch, turning the other boy's head and making Billy look at him.

"I will _never_ not catch you, or protect you when you need it, Billy. I promise." He lets himself grin, just a little bit. "Even when _you_ don't think you need it."


End file.
